warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood And Thunder
Fenris eldest son and heir of Garad, chief of Frostwolf clan is at conflict of philosophy with his father on whether protecting the clan is cowardly or not. After defclining Fenris joined Thunderlord clan under the alias of The Iron Wolf wearing a wolfskin mask and joining them in hunts. After Garad insulted the Iron Wolf, Fenris challenges Garad to Mak'gora, but loses badly. Fenris leaves the Frostwolf clan and permanently joins the Thunderlord clan. In the present day after the formation of Iron Horde, Frostwolf refused to join the Iron Horde and so Thunderlord clan was sent to kill Garad for defying the Iron Horde. Fenris now lost his old identity of being Garad's son, kills his father as Iron Wolf had no relation with Garad. The Iron Wolf (20 years earlier) Garad, the chieftain of Frostwolf Clan and his eldest son Fenris Wolfbrother inspect the wandering Gronn near the Frostfire Ridge. They argue whether to attack the Gronn or not. Fenris wants to hunt it just for the glory of it without understanding the loss of life it would lead to. Garad explains Fenris that a chieftain of Frostwolf clan must consider all its clan members as his family and protect them accordingly. Garad was ready to be called coward, if it meant that all the Frostwolf clan members were alive and safe. Fenris obeyed Garad, but still followed the Gronn in hopes of learning how to kill it. The Thunderlord Clan attacked the Gronn, but after some time the Gronn proved too difficult for the Thunderlords to handle. Fenris felt restless as he saw the Thunderlord orcs getting slaughtered, but Fenris being the heir to Frostwolf clan could not openly help the Thunderlord clan. So Fenris put on a wolfskin as a mask to protect his identity and sprang into action hitting the Gronn in the neck with a spear. Working together with the Thunderlords, they finally killed Gronn. Afterwards the Thunderlord hunting party’s leader invited Fenris into their clan witnessing his skills. Fenris accepted to hunt with the Thunderlords. During daytime, Fenris hunted tabulks and clefthoof for the Frostwolf clan with his father, but during the night Fenris hunted the Gronn and Ogres with the Thunderlord clan. Kosh'harg Festival Word started spreading through the orcs of all clans about the prowess and skills of Fenris. Unknown to orcs, they started calling Fenris the “Iron Wolf”. At Kosh’harg festival, the Frostwolves kept talking about the Iron Wolf, but Garad called the giant slayer as a vain and glory hungry orc. Furious that his father had insulted him, Fenris challenged Garad for a Mak’gora, a holy duel to the death between two orcs. Even though the prospect of fighting his own son was not one Garad welcomed, he had no choice but to accept the choice otherwise it would bring dishonour upon Garad. Fenris had always considered his father, Garad as weak and coward. So he underestimated Garad while facing him during Mak’gora. But soon Garad brought Fenris to his senses as Garad totally manhandled Fenris from start to finish. Fenris realised that he was the strongest only when he was together with other orcs, but not alone. Finally Garad refused to kill his own eldest son, offered Fenris a hand to help him rise up. Fenris refused and left the Frostwolf clan, because a Mak’gora is a duel to the death and to be alive after suffering defeat is an insult. Fenris knew that he could never return to his old life with the Frostwolf clan. And so he arrived at Grom’gar, capital of Thunderlord clan wearing his wolfskin as the Iron Wolf. He joined the Thunderlord clan and had been living and hunting with them for the next twenty years. The Iron Horde (Present Day) After killing Mannoroth, Grommash Hellscream formed the Iron Horde with him being the Warchief. All major clans were summoned to join the Iron Horde to start an invasion in Azeroth. The Thunderlord clan accepted and joined the Iron Horde, while Frostwolf clan’s chief Garad predictably refused, as he sought to avoid meaningless slaughter of Frostwolf lives. For defying the Iron Horde, the Thunderlord clan was tasked with killing Garad, so that the Frostwolves will join the Iron Horde under the leadership of Durotan. Fenris accompanied the Thunderlords attacking the Frostwolves, even though a companion insisted for Fenris to not attend the raid as Garad was his father. Fenris made it clear with a tear in his eye that Garad was Fenris Wolfbrother’s father and The Iron Wolf had no relation with him and attacked Garad. Even in the final moments of Garad, he could have killed Fenris, but chose not to and was killed by the Iron Wolf and other Thunderlords.